The reason
by rouss20
Summary: Basado en la cancion "the reason" de Hoobastank, nunca penso enamorarse, pero las cosas no siempre salen como se planean...the reason is  you. ONE-SHOT


**THE REASON**

_Forks, Noviembre 21 _

Edward el playboy, ese era mi apodo y así me creía, hasta que la conocí…

Sus ojos achocolatados y su forma de ser, tan dulce e inocente fue lo que me enamoro, pero yo no podía demostrar que sentía amor por ella, debía lograr mi objetivo, solo quise lograr mi objetivo y no me di cuenta de todo el daño que le hice.

Todo por mi orgullo de ganar una estúpida apuesta con el idiota de Ethan McCardy, tenía que tener una relación con la chica que el elija para mi, justo tenía que ser la mejor amiga de mi hermana y la chica que desde que le dedique la primera palabra que salió de mi boca se dedico a robar mis sueños y pensamientos.

_Forks, Julio 20_

-Bien Cullen, dices poder ser el playboy del instituto y por eso puedes estar con la chica que quieras ¿no?- preguntó el idiota de Ethan.

-Dime a donde quieres llegar McCardy – Trate de apurarlo.

- Ja – rió – Quiero llegar a que seguro solo estarías con las estúpidas huecas amigas de Lauren y chicas materiales como esas y no con una chica con verdadero sentido de lo que es querer a alguien y no solo a los bolsos Prada – retó

- Ah, ¿seguro? – le dije - Ponme la chica y te demuestro que si puedo.

- mmm – Pensó – Swan.

Cuando escuche esa palabra salir de su boca sabia que me iba a meter en una grande al meterme con la mejor amiga de mi hermana, pero no podía dejar que ese idiota me humille.

-Hecho – dije firme.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many thing I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_Forks, Agosto 15_

Regresábamos de Port Angeles porque habíamos ido a ver una película de terror donde todo el tiempo Bella se estuvo escondiendo en mi pecho, al parecer las películas de terror le daban mucho miedo, si es que no las odiaba.

En todo ese tiempo no sé porque yo solo quería que ella esté bien y se sienta segura conmigo, quería alejar todo lo que le hiciera daño para que ella este a salvo, yo estaba muy confundido. Acaso ¿Estaba enamorado? No, imposible…

Cuando llegamos a su casa le abrí la puerta del Volvo para que pueda salir y cuando estábamos en el porche me acerque para darle un beso y algo raro paso conmigo, sus besos tenían algo, no eran como los de Lauren, estos eran más dulces, mas verdaderos, sabía que Bella tenía algo, ella no era como las demás chicas que conocía…ella era diferente.

_Forks, Octubre 1_

-Bien Cullen – comenzó Ethan – Lo lograste, me demostraste que podías estar con una chica "normal"

- Te lo dije McCardy.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Por fin esta estúpida apuesta había terminado y así yo podría estar libremente con Bella por que hace unas semanas descubrí que estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ella, la mujer con la que quería estar por siempre. Sus ojos achocolatados me enamoraban, su sonrojo me volvía loco y su torpeza me hacia querer estar siempre a su lado para asegurarme de que nada le pase.

-Ahora solo debes cortar con ella y así sabremos quién manda en este instituto – dijo - ¿no Cullen?

-Pero…no le puedo hacer eso, la humillaría, se va a sentir usada –dije como único fundamento para no herir a Bella, MI Bella.

-Aww, No me digas que ahora el playboy Cullen se preocupe por una simple chica – me retó

No podía dejar que él sepa que me enamore de Bella, si es que sabía que me había enamorado de ella, le diría que solo fue un juego para mí y no me podía permitir que ella sufra de esa manera, quien sabe que otras cosas le podía decir Ethan…estaba entre la espada y la pared ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Como tu digas McCardy- dije su apellido como si fuera la cosa más despreciable del mundo.

_-Al frente de todos, en la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo, mañana – indico- nos vemos._

No podía creer que le iba a hacer tanto daño a Bella, ese ángel de ojos chocolate…

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_Forks, Octubre 2_

Ahí estaba ella, saliendo de su clase de literatura, se veía tan linda con el pitillo que llevaba, ese polo de tiritas negro y el sobretodo morado oscuro, su cabello marrón caía sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura y un pequeño color carmín adornaba sus mejillas, ella simplemente era perfecta.

-Hola – dijo acercándose para saludarme.

-Hola preciosa – le dije, sabía que iba a ser la última oportunidad de llenar de piropos a la mujer que amaba.

Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, tome su mentón con mis manos y lo levante para depositar en sus labios un dulce beso…quizá el ultimo.

-¿vamos? – le dije tomando su mano.

- si – me contestó apretando el agarre en mi mano.

Cuando estábamos por llegar a la cafetería me acerque a su oído y le dije:

"Recuerda que yo te voy a amar por siempre y para siempre"

Cuando cruzamos la puerta de la cafetería pude observar a Ethan y a su grupo de amigos reírse junto con las plásticas de Lauren y su grupo.

Me solté de la manera más brusca que pude de la mano de Bella y me maldije por eso.

-Edward ¿Qué...? – dijo confundida.

-¿si?, ¿me hablas a mi? – dije con un barato intento de tono de desprecio.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó

- Y ¿lo preguntas? Por favor Bella, vete…

-¿Edward?- trate de no abrazarla al ver como rodaba una lagrima por su rostro.

-Todo se acabo Bella, se acabo – dije mirando al piso pero intentando sonar firme, sabiendo que no lo había logrado, para ese momento todos en la cafetería nos estaban observando.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no hay un nosotros? – preguntó

- Acaso en verdad ¿creíste que alguna vez hubo un "nosotros"?, Bella nunca te quise – dije mirando hacia el lado contrario porque sabía que no iba a poder decir tan grande blasfemia mirándola a los ojos – Así que, no te quiero ver más a mi lado.

Habiendo dicho esto noté que mi corazón se hacía pedazos y si así estaba mi corazón no me quería ni imaginar cómo estaría el de ella ya que ahora las lagrimas caían sin parar, ella se parto de mi y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Quería correr detrás de ella y rogarle que me perdone, consolarla y decirle que todo eso había sido una mentira, pero no podía, sabía que Ethan se encargaría de hacerme quedar mal así que lo único que hice fue dirigirme a mi Volvo y manejar hacia mi casa mientras sentía como caían las lagrimas por mi rostro, quien lo imaginaria ¿no?, Edward Cullen llorando por una chica, pero así era, yo en verdad me había enamorado de Bella y lo que acababa de hacer era algo que nunca me iba a perdonar haber hecho.

Lo único que hice fue encerrarme en mi habitación y tocar piano, atreves de el piano me podía desahogar y expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento…nada más.

Aquel día compuse la melodía más hermosa que jamás podría escuchar, era preciosa, como ella…era su melodía.

Después de tocar un poco me recosté en mi cama y me quede profundamente dormido y fui atrapado por esos ojos chocolate.

Unos golpes me hicieron despertar.

-Edward, gran idiota – si, esa era Alice – Ábreme la puerta poco hombre.

- Pasa – le dije.

Ella entro y temí por mí mismo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho? – destrozaste el corazón de una chica que creyó en el amor.

-Alice no fue mi intención – trate de excusarme.

- ah ¿no?

Le conté como pasaron las cosas, al fin de cuentas Alice era mi hermana y yo le tenía suficiente confianza como para pedirle consejos.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you,

And the reason is you,

And the reason is you,

And the reason is you

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué esperas? Edward eres mi hermano y sé que eres humano, todos cometemos errores y si es que en verdad quieres recuperar a Bella, mas te vale que hagas algo que en serio la haga perdonarte y le expliques todo esto porque ella está muy dolida, se sintió usada…

-Lo sé y me siento muy culpable por eso, se que lo soy pero Alice te juro que haría lo que sea por Bella- le dije.

-Y no lo dudo hermanito- dijo abrazándome – te quiero mucho aunque a veces seas muy idiota.

-Si hermanita, yo también te quiero- dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Sabía que para poder lograr que Bella me perdone debía hacer algo que le llegue al corazón, hablar con ella, decirle como pasaron las cosas pero…no sabía como.

_Forks, Octubre 6_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Estaba decidido, iba a tocar la puerta de la casa de Bella, necesitaba que me perdone, la necesitaba a mi lado.

-¿Si?- dijo Bella inmediatamente al abrir la puerta - ¿Tu?

-Bella…- comencé, pero ella ya me estaba cerrando la puerta en la cara, puse mi pie para que no la pueda cerrar – por favor, escúchame.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me vuelvas a humillar?- dijo dolida- no, gracias.

- Solo dame una oportunidad mas, solo una – dije rogando.

- Tienes una mas Cullen y no la desperdicies.

-Está bien, anda a mi casa en la noche, a las 8:30.

-Nos vemos - dijo cerrando la puerta.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Todo estaba listo, Bella debía llegar en cualquier momento, me había vestido o mejor dicho, Alice me había vestido con un jean elegante, oscuro y con una camisa blanca, le había desabrochado los tres primeros botones, estaba nervioso y no lo iba a negar.

**BELLA POV**

Llegue a la casa de los Cullen, misteriosamente todo estaba oscuro y pensé que no había nadie pero me di cuenta de que había una nota colgando de la puerta.

"Solo entra y dirígete hacia mi habitación…tranquila, no tengas miedo."

E.C

Hice lo que la nota me dijo, cuando llegue a la sala todo estaba iluminado con velas rojas, seguí caminando y en la escalera empezaba un camino de pétalos de rosas blancas, seguí el camino que me guiaba a la habitación de Edward donde justo en la puerta había un ramo de rosas blancas con otra nota.

Y así, el león se enamoro de la oveja…

A penas entre a la habitación de Edward mi vista recorrió toda la habitación, todo estaba perfectamente decorado, habían velas como iluminación, el piso tenía unos cuantos pétalos blancos y por ultimo puse observar el piano de media cola en el centro de su habitación, el estaba tocando una melodía lenta, llevaba una camisa blanca que hacía notar su perfecto pecho, en cima del piano habían pétalos rojos y blancos, todo se veía precioso…

El se había dado cuenta de que yo ya estaba ahí ya que siguió tocando pero esta vez sin quitar la mirada a mis ojos, cuando ya iba a terminar cambio el ritmo de lo que estaba tocando y empezó a cantar con una voz encantadora.

"I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you"

Se levanto del banco del piano y se fue acercando hacia mí.

-Bella – dijo – en serio lo siento, nunca te quise hacer tanto daño, perdóname.

- Edward – comencé, yo lo seguía queriendo solo no sabía que palabras elegir para decirle que todo lo que había hecho era hermoso, la canción me encanto y cuando me dijo que lo perdone supe que lo decía en serio solo…no sabía cómo decirle que lo perdonaba.

Con uno de sus dedos cubrió mis labios para que no siga hablando.

-No te apures, a veces las palabras sobran – dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

Me tomo por la cintura y me beso, me beso de manera lenta, dulce y sincera. Con una de mis manos me apoye en su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí y con la otra mano me aferre a su camisa blanca.

-Te dije que te iba a amar por siempre y para siempre - me dijo.

**EDWARD POV**

La amaba, eso era todo lo que sabia y la quería tener a mi lado por siempre, no quería a otra mujer a mi lado.

-Yo también Edward- dijo devolviéndome el beso – Te amo.

En ese momento fui el hombre más feliz del mundo…y desde ahí empece una nueva historia con la mujer que amo.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

FIN


End file.
